


New Dynamic

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MRT, Marvel Red Team, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt returns from a long day at work to find Peter and Wade started without him. Bottom!Peter, Bottom/Top!Wade, Top!Matt. Yes you read that correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dynamic

Matt was exhausted from the long day of work by the time he got home. Another supposed client came in to talk to him only to interrogate him about being Daredevil. He’d thought he’d finally squashed those rumors, but loose strands of it kept popping up every now and then. But this… this was exactly what he needed.

As soon as he opened the door, he knew exactly what was going on in his shared apartment. The scent of the air, the noises echoing in the space, the general heat that Matt could sink into and relieve the tension in his shoulders.

Closing the door behind him and disposing of his jacket and shoes in the hallway closet, he let his socked feet carry him down the hardwood floor that led to the shared bedroom. There were four bedrooms in this apartment, although two of the bedrooms acted more like office spaces for a college student and a lawyer rather than bedrooms while the third bedroom was a mess that no one but the occupant enjoyed treading. The fourth bedroom was the main bedroom with the widest king sized bed they could find to fit the three members of the household.

The noises got louder in Matt’s ear the closer he got to the open bedroom door: the grunts, the gasps, the delightful sounds that he enjoyed coming home to, especially when it meant he could lean in the doorway and observe it all while he tugged at the knot of his tie. The bed was moving but it didn’t squeak or bang against the wall – they had made sure of that because Matt wanted to be able to focus on the sounds that mattered. Matt’s twisted version of vision told him that Peter was on his hands and knees because his hand was practically attached to the headboard as his nails dug into the wood. Wade would be kneeling behind him, gripping the younger man’s hips tightly, thrusting harder and faster than he did when it was the three of them. Matt was always intrigued by the different ways they had sex with each other. When Peter and Wade were alone, the pace was brutal and harsh, and Peter always screamed for it to be harder as though Wade ramming into him wasn’t enough. That’s exactly the scene that Matt walked in on. The cries and groans of the two men, the sound of skin on skin, the smell of sweat and sex and a hint of cherry lube lingering in the heated air.

Wade was the first to notice his presence. He grinned, pulling almost all the way out of Peter – slower than he had been as though to give Matt a show… or perhaps it was simply Matt’s presence that slowed the pace – before bottoming out again and forcing a throaty and obscene moan from Peter’s lips. The sounds Wade could get Peter to make were straight out of a porno and the amount Wade talked about taping the two of them… Matt probably wouldn’t oppose the idea because he’d want to ‘watch’ it.

“Matty,” Peter groans over his shoulder when he finally realizes that Matt has been standing in the doorway, slowly unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves with his red-glass shielded eyes fixed on their pulsing bodies.

Peter drops his head, moaning softly when Wade stills inside Peter and starts grinding against him. “Come and join us.” He directs at Matt as he thrusts shallowly into the younger man’s body.

Matt smirks. That’s exactly what he has in mind. As they continue moving in slow, languid movements, Matt strips of all his clothing, setting his glasses on the nightstand, but he takes his time to straighten them on the back of a chair because he’d rather not iron his pants tonight. There’s plenty of room on all sides of the bed around them when he climbs onto the blankets that will have to be washed later and he settles behind Wade, kneeling down to spread his cheeks.

Wade stiffens in his hands, causing Peter to whine at the loss of friction. “Whatcha doin’ there buddy?”

Matt swipes a thumb across Wade’s exposed hole, evoking a shiver that is both turned on and uncomfortable from the mercenary’s body. “Joining you.”

“But Peter’s the bottom.” His voice is uneven and he keeps still even as Peter squirms on his cock, begging for movement.

“And he’s occupied.” Matt presses the tip of his tongue between Wade cheeks, choking a gasp out of Wade and a quick thrust of his hips that satisfies Peter for the split second before his body freezes up again.

“Holy-” Wade grits his teeth, his body shaking now with the need to move but he can’t decide whether it’s better to thrust forward into Peter’s eager body or back into Matt’s willing-to-please tongue that’s prodding gently at his hole.

“You’re keeping Peter waiting.” Matt states in the deep voice he reserves for bedroom talk. He’s not necessarily a dirty talker, he usually leaves that up to Wade, but sometimes they all have a hand in turning each other on with their words.

Wade gets the message and pulls out from Peter’s ass only to plunge back in. Peter once again dissolves into a series of moans and gasps, softer and breathier now that Matt has joined them but the intensity has not waned. It’s simply that Peter instinctively lowers his voice whenever Matt’s around. Matt loves to hear his voice, he does, but when Peter screams like he does when he’s only with Wade, it drowns out the other sounds he wants to hear, like heartbeats, the sound of fingertips bunching the sheets up in a sweaty palm, and – as Wade continuously points out - the sound of skin slapping together. It’s something obscene but necessary during their engagements.

“Come on, lawyer. If you want to do something, do it. Don’t just sit there with your tongue in my ass.” Wade eggs him on, rocking his ass gently back into Matt’s face and thankfully he always remembers to take his glasses off or that would have been less than comfortable.

Matt responds by shoving his tongue deeper inside Wade and, even though Wade doesn’t so much as grunt, he can feel his muscles tighten unexpectedly around him and his thrust into Peter was jerkier than the previous ones. To this, Matt chuckles before feeling around the bed for the bottle of lube he was no doubt likely to find. His fingers wrap around the bottle and he lubes up three fingers while he licks at Wade’s ass, making him squirm.

He doesn’t bother being gentle. They’ve been together long enough that both Matt and Peter know how brutal Wade likes it. More pain than pleasure is right where he wants to be, which is why Matt sits up and shoves two fingers into Wade without fair warning. Wade arches his back, grunting hard, and Matt can practically hear his jaw clenching just as the muscles are trying not to clench down around the intruding fingers.

Matt pushes into Wade completely and as he pulls them out, he adds the third finger right away, knowing that Wade will savor the painful stretch. Wade has been on the receiving end more times than he’d like to admit, Matt knows, and even though it’s been a while, Wade loves it. He rocks back onto the three fingers, rough and quick before sinking back into the eager body beneath him.

“Let’s go, Matty.” Wade is gritting his teeth, making the effort to keep his ever-active mouth functional. “Haven’t got all day, kid’s about to burst.”

Peter catches himself on a moan when Wade runs his blunt nails down the back of his thigh but still manages a breathy, “Hey I could do this… all day.”

“Well, wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Matt emphasizes his sentence with a particularly well aimed thrust of his fingers that shuts Wade up again before he pulls out. Wade follows Matt back, not happy about the loss but ready for the real deal. Matt doesn’t take a lot of time to lube himself up. Wade’s already as prepared as he wants to be and Matt would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting close to his tipping point.

He lines himself up carefully, and that’s the only gentle part about it because he grabs Wade’s hip and pulls him back all at once to bury his cock deep inside the mercenary. That’s when Wade groans and it’s shortly followed by a slightly pained gasp from Peter, caused by Wade’s nails digging into Peter’s thighs for purchase.

Wade doesn’t let them adjust; he’s pulling off Matt’s cock just as soon as he entered and shoving back into Peter who he pulls up into a better angle. That suits Matt just fine. In fact, he leans back, holding himself up with his arms stretched behind him, hands flat on the rumpled bed sheets and lets Wade do all the work.

The mercenary’s hands remain on Peter, pulling the boy with him as he fucks back onto Matt’s cock, finding a nice balance between them. It’s slow, slower than Wade would ever want to go but it’s clear that he’s content in the pace. The muscles in his ass tighten as they pull almost entirely off Matt’s cock before loosening to sink back down, bringing Matt closer and closer to the edge. The desire to sit straight up and pound into Wade’s ass is overwhelming but he wants to let Wade do this, likes the idea of Wade having to work to fuck them both.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to tumble over the edge that Wade’s had him strung out on long before Matt joined the party. One good stroke of his own cock and he comes over his hand and the bed, but Wade doesn’t let him fall. He keeps him closer and continues to fuck into him until his thrusts become increasingly erratic.

Matt comes next. Wade pulls out until only his head is inside his ass and shoves down hard. He fills Wade’s ass and moans as he feels Wade’s orgasm build around him. Wade will complain about Matt’s lack of condom use later when he’s cleaning his own come out of Peter’s ass, the hypocrite, but Matt won’t pay any mind.

“Fuck… I wished we had a mirror on the wall.” Peter mutters from the other side of Wade’s body, exhausted and weak but definitely satiated. “Hottest thing… we’ve ever done.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Marvel Red Team on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost#MRT)


End file.
